


A Tease

by glue_factory



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bade - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Teen Romance, don't forget to like comment and subscribe, haha kill me, i haven't done this in a while so it's very bad, pls hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glue_factory/pseuds/glue_factory
Summary: In which Beck calls Jade a tease, and something happens.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	A Tease

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably very bad with several typos.

Jade lies on Beck’s chest while he rests on the couch in his RV, listening to his heartbeat and dozing off every now and then. It’s a late Thursday night, and Beck chose a horror movie for them to watch, not knowing it would be terrible and incredibly predictable, so Jade naturally got bored. 

When she notices she’s dozing off again, she jolts awake, startling Beck who has his arms wrapped around her waist. She glances at him with wide eyes before lying back down again and snuggling against his chest, hoping he won’t notice. 

“Were you asleep?” Beck asks in an accusatory yet lighthearted manner, cocking an eyebrow while trying to suppress a smile. He already knows the answer but wants to hear her say it anyway.

“Yes,” Jade answers bluntly and yawns, rubbing her eyes and sitting up so she’s straddling him. “It was boring, and the acting was so bad. I couldn’t tell if she was excited or scared to be killed.” 

Beck rolls his eyes and leans over to the coffee table to close his laptop. “So, you’re saying that you didn’t like the movie?” he asks after turning his attention back to his girlfriend. 

Jade nods and tucks a strand of black hair behind her ear. “I told you we should’ve watched _The Scissoring._ ”

“Jade, we’ve seen that movie hundreds of times,” Beck sighs and drags a hand over his face. He’s tired of seeing _The Scissoring_. It’s gotten to the point where he can recite the majority of the script without having the movie on. 

“Well, it’s better than whatever you had playing,” she retorts matter-of-factly and crosses her arms over her chest. 

A silence hangs in the air because Beck knows what she said is true, but he doesn’t want to give her the satisfaction of being right. besides, He thought she would like the movie because it was pretty gory and graphic. He didn’t think it was _that_ bad. Well, maybe just a little, but he wasn’t planning on admitting that.

She places her hands on his chest and looks down at him with her big, blue eyes in a way that he can’t challenge her. 

Defeated, he shrugs and slowly runs his fingers up her bare thighs, changing the subject. “So, what do you wanna do now?” 

Jade pauses and purses her lips. She thinks for a minute, tilting her head to the side, before leaning down to connect their lips. He kisses back, feeling her fingers caress his face. They kiss roughly and passionately, and Beck slips his tongue in her mouth and creeps his hands under her shirt, which is technically his. In response, she moans into his mouth and slowly grinds on him. 

Beck can’t take it anymore, feeling his boxers grow tighter. He wants her now and tugs at her shirt, signaling that he wants her to take it off. Instead, Jade quickly pulls back and stops, leaving him confused. 

“Wha—”

“I don’t think we should do this,” Jade interrupts and averts her gaze to a rock band poster on the other side of the RV. “It’s that not I don’t want to because I do. It’s just—”

She stops herself and looks back at him, wanting him to say something, but he doesn’t. He remains silent. She can see the anger building in his eyes and feel the bulge in his boxers, but he doesn’t act on it. He just lies there and glares at her.

She continues, shaking her head, “I’m not in the mood.” 

Jade waits for him to say something, but he doesn’t. She gets that he’s angry and doesn’t want to bother him anymore, so she rises from his lap, walking over to his bed but stopping when she hears him mumble: “You’re such a tease.”

“I’m sorry, what?” she asks, raising her voice a little and turning to her heels to face him. 

Beck gets up from the couch and casually saunters over to her. He shrugs nonchalantly, “I just said you’re a tease.” 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” she shouts and crosses her arms over her chest. “Is it because you’re not getting what you want?” 

Beck shakes his head and squeezes the bridge of his nose. “No, it’s just—”

“Because I thought when you invited me over you just wanted to a movie,” she interrupts and begins fervently searching the RV for her belongings. “If you wanted to fuck, you could’ve just told me, and I wouldn’t have come.”

He follows her around the RV, watching as she picks up her sweater and jeans. “Jade, what are you doing?” he inquires although he is certain that she’s planning on leaving after hearing what he said. 

“I’m going home,” she answers in a mumble and steps into the black jeans she wore earlier. 

“Listen, I’m sorry,” he says softly, taking her hand in his and pulls her closer to him. They make eye contact for moment before Jade breaks it when he opens his mouth. “I didn’t mean to say that. I just—please stay here.”

“No, Beck,” she speaks, twisting out of his grasp and slinging her bag over her shoulder. She fishes her car keys out her bag and adds, “I’m going home and I’m not going to answer any of your texts or calls you’re going to annoy me with when I leave.” 

“Can you please just listen to me?” Beck begs and reaches out to her again, but she avoids his grasp. 

“Goodnight, Beck,” Jade smiles sarcastically, stepping out of his RV and slamming the door behind her. 

Beck slumps against his bed, letting his head rests in his hands. He feels stupid and wishes he didn’t say what he said or repeat it. But it was all in the moment, and she was going to find out what he said eventually. If only he had thought with the head on his shoulders and not the one in his boxers. 

* * *

After staying up the whole night endlessly calling and texting his girlfriend to no avail, Beck arrives at school later than usual and parks his car next to Jade’s like he usually does when they come separately. He takes the key out the ignition and takes a long sip of his coffee before exiting his vehicle. 

He sluggishly walks into school and over to his locker when a brunette and a redhead stroll over to him. 

“Hey, Beck,” Tori chirps, beaming and flipping her hair behind her shoulders.

“Ew, Beck, you look tired,” Cat points out and knits her eyebrows in concern. 

“Wow, I didn’t know that,” Beck grins insincerely and shuts his locker after removing a book. He pauses for a minute, remembering seeing Jade’s car outside. She has to be here, and he figures that Tori and Cat must know. He asks, “Have any of you seen Jade?”

Tori shakes her head and scratches the back of her neck, lying, “No. We haven’t seen Jade at all. Right, Cat?”

Cat nods in agreement and says innocently, “Yeah, she’s definitely not in the janitor’s closet waiting for you to leave so she can come out.” 

“Cat!” the brunette yells and throws her head back in annoyance. 

Beck smiles at the redhead and races to the janitor’s closet, slowly cracking open the door and stepping in. 

Jade sits on the floor, cutting up the janitor’s big trash can again. 

“Whatcha doin’?” Beck asks, closing the door behind him. 

She keeps her attention on the trash can, cutting the thick grey plastic with her second favorite pair of scissors. She mutters bitterly, “Did Cat tell you I was in here?”

Beck simply shrugs and drops his backpack before sitting next to her. He watches as she cuts the trash can into bits. While he could watch her do that forever, he grabs her hand and yanks the scissors out the other, grasping her attention. She stares at him and exhales heavily in irritation, wanting her scissors back. 

Beck swallows and runs his thumb over her pale knuckles, “Listen, I’m really sorry about last night. I guess I was expecting something to happen, and when it didn’t happen, I said what I said and even fucking repeated it like a dumbass. I feel bad, Jade.”

And he does. He knows that he hurt her. He can’t help that he’s a dumb teenage boy who has an easier time thinking with one head than the other, especially when he and his girlfriend are in that situation. 

Beck glances at her, and Jade returns that same blank expression from before. He sighs and rakes his fingers through his dark hair with his free hand, “I was being stupid.” he takes another look at her and squeezes her hand slightly. He continues, “I would love it if you came over tonight, but I completely understand if you don’t want to. I just want us to be okay.” 

A silence lingers between them again until the sound of the first bell interrupts it. 

Beck rises to his feet, letting go of his girlfriend’s hand, and slings his backpack over his shoulder. “We gotta get to class,” he murmurs and outstretches his hand to help her up. 

Jade eyes his hand before averting her gaze to the cabinet in front of her. After a minute, she speaks up, “I didn’t like how it felt. Like, Beck, do you only see me as an object?”

He opens his mouth to refute it, but she continues before he could answer. 

“Because it sure does feel like it,” she admits and takes a deep breath. She begins picking at the pieces of the chopped up trash can while her boyfriend remains silent. “Like, I should be able to make out with my boyfriend and have nothing else happen afterwards. And Beck,” she swallows and looks back at him, “I’m sorry if I led you on but to be honest, I’m really not.” 

Beck nods, disappointed in himself and doesn’t allow his gaze to meet hers. 

Jade gets up and dusts off her black skirt before picking up the scissors and sticking them in her waistband. She shrugs and reaches down to grab her bag. “But I _guess_ I can come over tonight, so I don’t have to go over to Cat’s...or my dad’s,” she trails off, smiling ever so slightly.

A smile tugs on Beck’s lips, and he starts to speak, but Jade cuts him off by pecking his lips. 

“We’re late for class,” she points out in a whisper before winking at him and leaving.

* * *

Later that night, Beck sits on his bed with his arms around Jade. She presses her back into his chest, giggling softly while he whispers the lines of _The Scissoring_ into her ear while they occur in the movie. And they stay like that until the credits roll. 

Beck groans, closing his laptop and setting it on the floor. “So, what do you wanna do now?” he mocks from the night before while Jade twists out of his arms, sitting close to him. 

She shoots him a death glare, and her boyfriend simply raises his hands in defense. He likes to poke fun at her every once in a while, and whether she wants to admit it or not, she doesn’t mind it sometimes. 

“Settle down,” he smiles and squeezes her thigh in reassurance. “I’m just saying you didn’t wanna do anything earlier because you were too busy scissoring,” he jokes and chuckles, glancing at her only to see the most disgusted look on her face. 

Jade shakes her head in disbelief, wondering if she imagined those words coming from his mouth. She furrows her brow in confusion, practically shouting, “What the fuck, Beck?”

In return, he simply shrugs, and she lightly punches his arm which he playfully winces to. She smirks and hits him a little bit harder this time. He yelps in response and rubs his arm. Jade likes to see him in pain (well, the good kind at least). She lives for it. Before she can land another forceful blow, Beck grabs her wrist and wrestles her down to the bed. 

“So strong,” Jade mumbles sarcastically, biting her lip as her boyfriend pins her wrists on either side of her head. Their eyes lock, and their lips instinctively find each other. This time, the kiss is gentle and intense, and they only pull back for a minute to catch their breath. 

“Say you love me,” Jade whispers as Beck rolls off her and lies down. She turns to him and drapes her arm over his chest, staring at him with her big eyes and pouting her pink lips. 

He raises his eyebrows, waiting for the magic word. 

“Please,” she begs in a whiny tone. She hates begging but she makes the occasional exception for Beck.

“I love you,” he says which brings a smile to her lips. He plants a kiss on her forehead and rubs small of her back. “C’mon, say it back.”

She bites the inside of her cheek and later smirks, “It back.”

Beck scoffs and rolls his eyes in annoyance. He’s disappointed in her, and it shows on his face. 

Jade groans, hating that look on his face and trying to alleviate it. “I love you too,” she whispers, playing with the buttons on his grey henley shirt. 

With that, he attaches their lips again, and the night ends with the couple sweating in Beck’s RV. 

**Author's Note:**

> send me requests/prompts if you want. :)


End file.
